A Música do Pianista para a Névoa
by Takoyaki Winver
Summary: Takuto não se arrependia de ter dito aquilo. Nunca teria outra chance; nunca teria coragem novamente. "Eu gosto de você". ShinKiri. Dedicada a Inazumanu-sama.


Era uma música calma e delicada, e Shindou sabia tocá-la com maestria. Seus dedos dançavam pelo piano e pressionavam as teclas de forma imperceptível. Quase. Os olhos fecharam-se para que ele pudesse apenas sentir a melodia. Quase. As últimas notas eram as mais difíceis; nas três últimas vezes, ele as errara. Quase. Então, acertou-as, um som prolongado ao fim. Perfeito. A sala caiu no mais profundo silêncio, cortado apenas por um barulho na porta do quarto. Shindou assustou-se e fechou a tampa do piano, voltando-se à porta.

Matsukaze Tenma.

- Incrível, capitão! – o garoto batia palmas enquanto aproximava-se de Shindou. – Essa música é incrível!

Takuto sorriu e agradeceu. Tenma sentou-se no sofá, próximo ao piano, e mudou sua expressão: ficou sério, enquanto olhava para Shindou. Novamente um silêncio sepulcral, apenas o barulho de suas respirações, o qual mal podia ser ouvido. O capitão quebrou-o.

- Como foi o treino hoje?

- Kirino-senpai estava preocupado. Faz três dias que você não aparece no treino. Quando fui perguntar se ele sabia o porquê, Kirino-senpai virou o rosto e disse que não. Ele também parecia distraído o tempo todo. Tinha um olhar preocupado em seu rosto. O que houve, capitão?

Shindou desejou, por um instante, que nada houvesse acontecido. Ele sabia exatamente o que estava errado com Kirino e, naquele momento, um arrependimento profundo tomou conta dele. Mas apenas por um momento. Em verdade, Takuto não se arrependia de ter dito aquilo. Nunca teria outra chance; nunca teria coragem novamente.

"Eu gosto de você".

Quantas vezes não pensara nessas palavras enquanto observava seu melhor amigo no campo de futebol? Desde o início, Shindou estava apaixonado por Kirino.; desde que vira, pela primeira vez, os fios róseos de seu cabelo, desde que seus olhos castanhos encontraram-se com os orbes azuis de seu amigo. Sim, ele amava Ranmaru e não se arrependia de ter lhe confessado seus sentimentos. Contudo, não gostava do rumo que aquilo estava tomando. Kirino, ainda que sem uma resposta concreta, evitava-o explicitamente, e Shindou tinha receio de aparecer nos treinos. Eles estavam separando-se.

- Desculpe, Tenma. Amanhã eu vou ao treino – forçou um sorriso. – Por favor, diga a Kirino que esqueça. Quero apenas que voltemos a como éramos antes.

Tenma balançou a cabeça positivamente e sorriu ao capitão, ainda que não soubesse o porquê da forma estranha como eles estavam agindo. Levantou-se do sofá e despediu-se de Shindou. Matsukaze, porém, parou na porta por um tempo, como se estivesse pensando se falaria ou não algo. Takuto observava-o atentamente.

- Capitão, eu não vou falar com Kirino-senpai – o garoto continuava de costas, a porta aberta. Ao fim, virou-se para Shindou, um sorriso travesso nos lábios. – Por que não fala com ele você mesmo?

Então, Tenma saiu do cômodo, deixando um surpreso pianista sozinho com seus pensamentos. Shindou até gostaria de falar com Kirino, mas como poderia fazê-lo, se ele o evitava? Nunca mais conversar com seu amigo novamente assustava Takuto demasiadamente, e única coisa que o fazia sentir-se melhor era tocar piano.

Era uma música belíssima aquela que Shindou tocava, e Ranmaru a conhecia muito bem. Sempre que ia à casa de seu melhor amigo, ele o recebia com aquela canção. Kirino, do lado de fora da sala, sentia seu coração bater tão forte que chegava a doer. Tenma ainda não havia ido embora e estava ao lado de Ranmaru.

Em algum momento, a música cessou sem que chegasse ao seu fim. Kirino sabia disso e olhou para a porta, preocupado. O momento perfeito havia chegado. Em um movimento rápido, Tenma conseguiu abrir a porta e jogar Ranmaru dentro da sala. A porta foi fechada, e os garotos ficaram a sós.

Shindou olhava surpreso para Kirino, e este sentia suas bochechas corarem rapidamente.

"Eu gosto de você".

Aquelas palavras ainda ecoavam em sua mente e causavam todas aquelas sensações estranhas em seu corpo. Um momento de silêncio, os dois falaram ao mesmo tempo:

- Kirino!

- Shindou!

Calaram-se. Toda a coragem acumulada para aquele momento foi perdida em um segundo. O silêncio reinou entre eles novamente; silêncio este cortado apenas por pequenos movimentos de Ranmaru. Takuto continuava sentado no banco do piano, então o garoto aproximou-se lentamente dele. A mão de Kirino dançou pela tampa negra do piano. Seus orbes viraram-se para seu melhor amigo, azuis, intensos, sérios.

- Desculpe, Shindou. Eu agi errado...

- Não. Esqueça o que eu disse, Kirino. Vamos apenas voltar a ser o que éramos antes. Tenma... Tenma está nos esperando para jogar futebol.

Shindou forçava um sorriso, e o outro garoto percebeu aquela ação. O capitão queria escapar daquela conversa a qualquer custo, ele não queria estragar ainda mais sua amizade com Kirino. Porém Ranmaru não pensava da mesma forma: antes que Takuto pudesse aproximar-se da porta, seu melhor amigo pôs-se em frente a ele, próximo demais.

- Eu não terminei de falar, Shindou – disse Kirino, seus rostos e corpos a centímetros de distância. – Eu agi errado, mas você está agindo da mesma forma. Agora me ouça. Desculpe-me por ter te evitado no primeiro dia, você me assustou. Eu só estava... Surpreso. Todos esses dias, eu fui ao treino, tomando coragem para quando visse você. E você não foi nenhuma vez!

Kirino tremia talvez de raiva, talvez porque estivesse com vontade de chorar. Ele queria apenas que Shindou entendesse o que ele estava tentando dizer.

Bem, eles eram melhores amigos. Se não conseguissem se entender, o que seria do mundo?

Os dedos de Shindou tocaram levemente o rosto de Kirino, como se fosse quebrá-lo se o assustasse. Um sussurro de desculpas foi depositado no ouvido de Ranamru, que apenas concordou com a cabeça.

Os dois separaram-se o suficiente para que pudesse cada um encontrar os olhos do outro, um sorriso em ambas as faces. Havia algo que os esquentou quando se beijaram. Na verdade, a fonte de calor estava em seus próprios corpos, que reagiam àquele toque. Suas bocas dançavam e, em momento algum, separaram-se. As mãos de Kirino alcançaram o pescoço de Shindou e puxaram-no para mais perto.

Ranmaru queria mais de Shindou; não apenas seus lábios, mas ele por inteiro.

O capitão sentou-se no banco de seu piano novamente e, de alguma forma, Kirino foi colocado sobre seu colo, um joelho de cada lado das pernas de Shindou. Então, seus lábios separaram-se, pois faltava-lhes ar. Observaram-se, admiraram-se, as maçãs do rosto rubras, o peito subindo e descendo. As mãos de Shindou foram rápidas e correram até as roupas de Kirino, puxando o pano incômodo. A camiseta foi jogada no ar tão rápido quanto era possível; Ranmaru fez o mesmo com a de seu melhor amigo.

Takuto admirou a beleza de seu amigo antes de levar sua boca ao peito alvo. Sua língua percorria aquela pele clara, enquanto seus lábios depositavam rápidos beijos. As unhas de Kirino alcançaram as costas de Shindou e arranharam-lhe sutilmente a pele. De vez em quando, podia-se ouvir um gemido baixo e abafado, vindo da boca de Ranmaru.

Em algum momento, Shindou encontrou um dos mamilos de Kirino e pôs-se a trabalhar nele. Mordiscava-o, lambia-o, beijava-o. Os gemidos de Ranmaru tornavam-se mais altos e frequentes.

- Shin-Shindou... Anh... Pare... – pediu o garoto.

O capitão havia descoberto o ponto fraco de seu melhor amigo. Ele continuou o que fazia sem importar-se com os pedidos de Kirino. Queria ouvir mais daquela voz perfeita, daqueles sons melodiosos. Excitava-o poder escutar cada reação de Kirino, e o que mais queria naquele momento era poder observar as feições de seu melhor amigo.

Mas Ranmaru queria que ele parasse.

O garoto segurou os pulsos de seu melhor amigo e puxou-os para trás, a fim de que seus rostos pudessem ficar de frente um para o outro. Kirino sorriu, vitorioso.

- Minha vez.

Ele não usou os lábios ou as mãos. Queria torturar Shindou de outra forma. Então, começou a mexer seu quadril em círculos, roçando sua bunda contra o pênis de seu melhor amigo. O capitão deixou um primeiro gemido alto sair por seus lábios. Era maravilhosa aquela sensação, e isso foi um incentivo a Kirino, que se moveu mais rapidamente, enquanto mirava o rosto de Shindou.

O moreno sentiu que faltava pouco para que ele gozasse. Não, ele não podia chegar ao seu prazer, antes mesmo de retirar suas calças. Rápido, ele soltou-se das mãos de Kirino e segurou o quadril que se movia sobre seu membro desperto. Lançava um olhar luxurioso a Ranmaru, que retribuiu da mesma forma. Seus lábios encontraram-se mais uma vez, enquanto as mãos de Shindou foram de encontro aos cós da calça de Kirino.

Lentamente, elas puxavam o tecido incômodo para baixo. Ranmaru levantou ligeiramente o corpo e, sem soltar a boca do capitão, desabotoou sua calça, abaixando-a o máximo que conseguiu. Shindou fez o mesmo. Não podiam mais aguentar.

Os dedos de Takuto foram de encontro à entrada de Kirino e, lentamente, pediram passagem. Nesse momento, Ranmaru, enfim, soltou os lábios de seu melhor amigo, para que ele pudesse demonstrar o que estava sentindo. Gemidos altos partiram seus lábios e melodiaram ao ouvido de Shindou.

Um dedo apenas movia-se dentro de Kirino, para frente e para trás, em círculos de tempo em tempo. O garoto estava com a cabeça caída sobre o ombro do capitão e gemia abafado contra seu ouvido.

- Shin...dou... Mais... Anh...

Takuto sorriu e, sem esperar por um segundo pedido, deixou que dois de seus dedos abrissem espaço em Ranmaru. Eles moviam-se rapidamente, arrancando gemidos de prazer e dor do garoto. Separavam-se dentro dele, a fim de prepará-lo para o que estava por vir.

Enquanto o capitão brincava com a entrada de Kirino, este resolveu buscar seu próprio prazer. Seu pênis pulsava quando uma de suas mãos alcançou-o e pôs a mover-se para cima e para baixo. Os gemidos tornaram-se ainda mais frequentes e excitaram Shindou de tal maneira que seria impossível ao capitão aguentar mais um momento.

- Kirino... Eu vou entrar.

Os dedos deixaram o corpo de Ranmaru, e as mãos de Shindou seguraram o quadril de seu melhor amigo, que foi colocado sobre o membro desperto do capitão. Com o peso de seu corpo e as mãos de Takuto, Kirino desceu, encobrindo o pênis do garoto com as paredes internas de seu corpo.

Ambos gemeram alto demais.

Quando estava por inteiro dentro de seu amigo, Shindou deixou-o descansar. Ele podia ouvir os sons que deixavam a boca de Kirino e entender que estava doendo. Mas ele mesmo não podia aguentar muito tempo. Precisava mover-se logo, contudo não queria machucar a pessoa de quem mais gostava. Então, viu o membro de Kirino contra seu corpo. Ranmaru não mais se masturbava, o que deu uma ideia a Shindou.

O capitão segurou o pênis de seu melhor amigo e começou a movê-lo para cima e para baixo, lentamente, dando prazer a Kirino. Após perceber que os gemidos de Ranmaru haviam passado de dor para prazer, sentiu que poderia começar a buscar também seu prazer. Pediu que Kirino se movesse.

O garoto passou a mover-se sobre o pênis de Shindou, permitindo a este que saísse de seu corpo e o adentrasse. Aquela sensação era maravilhosa para ambos. O capitão sentia seu pênis ser esmagado pelo corpo de seu melhor amigo, e este era envolto pelo prazer de ser penetrado e masturbado ao mesmo tempo.

Logo, eles não conseguiam parar de mover-se. O cômodo foi tomado pelos sons característicos do sexo: gemidos, corpos chocando um contra o outro, respirações aceleradas e batidas de coração altas. A atmosfera tornava-se inebriante.

Em pouco tempo, Kirino chegou ao prazer e deixou que seu sêmen sujasse a barriga de Shindou. Sua cabeça caiu contra o ombro de seu melhor amigo; a respiração demonstrava o quanto estava cansado. O capitão lambeu seus dedos sujos do líquido viscoso e sorriu para seu amigo. Estava na hora de ele gozar.

Suas mãos seguraram o quadril de Kirino e puxaram-no contra seu corpo. Shindou movia-se com mais força, mais rápido que antes, pensando apenas em seu próprio prazer. Ranmaru contraía seus músculos, esmagando o pênis do capitão, a fim de aumentar ainda mais o prazer do outro. Não demorou muito para que ele pudesse sentir o gozo de Shindou dentro dele. Um gemido longo e baixo adentrou o ouvido de Kirino.

Os dois sentiam suas respirações aceleradas. Logo, os olhos azuis de Ranmaru entraram os castanhos de Shindou. Os garotos sorriram e deixaram que seus lábios se encontrassem, que suas línguas dançassem uma com a outra.

"Eu também gosto de você, Shindou".


End file.
